Hearts combined
by Hazel Heartfilia
Summary: This is about a girl name Taylor heartflia who is the grand daughter of the president of the BBA but then something bad happens to the heartfilias and Kai is now involved with family feuds, will they be able to get through this?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey this is my first time writing on Fanfic and before I was on Quizilla and I'm looking foward to writing this story! **_

* * *

><p>Your name is Taylor Heartfilia and right now it starts when you were younger, where it all began...<p>

Your house was in Toronto, Canada (maybe house isnt the right word, mansion more like it) The Heartfilias were one of the most richest families and your grandfather was the ownere of the Beyblade Battle Association (BBA for short) his name was Edward Heartfila.

You had blue eyes and long brown hair which reach till your shoulders, unfourtunetly your grandmother hated you since you looked identical to one of the ancestors in the family who caused a massive death to the heartfilias shortening the family.

**Story_Starts**

Your day starts when you go out of the house with your boduguard Ikuto who you treated like your brother for years and your bestfriend brooklyn masefield who was also apart of one of the richest families in the world. You both were 8 and IKuto was probably around 14, since it was snowing you decided to go to the fields where it was extremely beautiful with the trees, lake side and the sky was filled with clouds with a hint of sunshine. The two of you played around in the snow and Ikuto would watch us play and giggle sometimes. Then when it was time to go IKuto said "okay guys, its time we headed back." Brooklyn started running around yelling "There's no way I'm leaving now." he stuck his tongue out at Ikuto and then he started chasing Brooklyn around trying to catch him. You started laughing at the two running around an then you looked up in the sky and you whispered " I wonder if its going to be a good day today." when ou looked back at Ikuto you could see him holding Brroklyn in his arms carrying him like a prisoner. Then the two of you started heading back to town and then you realised you left the bracelt that your grandfather gave you for your birthday and then you haulted and said to Ikuto "Bro, i need to go get something I left back at the fields." he turned arpund to face you "You want me to come with you." You smiled at how kind he was and you replied "No, its fine I'll be back in a few minutes" and with that you ran off and you could hear Brooklyn shouting out "we're staying here till you come back so dont take too long you hear!" Brooklyn was always like this, he would always try to compete with Ikuto for everthing even thing like 'who i liked better' and 'who could eat faster'

when you reached the fields you look into the snow desperately trying to find that bracelet and you yelled so loud "WHERE THE HECK IS IT?" and then you heard and voice from behin you "Do you need help." When you turned around, you saw a boy who could have been around your age and he had gray hair with a bit of blue and his had blue triangles at both cheeks and he wore a black sleeveless shirt and blue pants with a scarf aroun his neck and you blushed at his presense

"Uh, its fine I'm just looking for something"

"you sure, I dont have anything to do right now"

"uh- actually Im looking for a bracelet...Its important to me"

"dont worry I'll help you find it"

After a few minutes of searchin he finally found it, he called out to me form far " Is this it?" you saw what was in his hands and you ran up to him and smiled "yes, that's the one I got form my grandfather" he looked at you suprised but then smiled "He must be someone you really love" You laughed "I guess he is apart from my parents...by the way what your name?" He looked confused by the question but the he answered "...kai, its kai!" you tried to precall the name kai if he was someone you knew he noticed how hard you were trying to remember him "Its okay, this is the first time we met eachother" you laughed at how stupid you were being " Oh ya, Im Taylor...nice to meet y-" you remembered that Ikuto and Brooklyn were waiting for you and you realised and said to him in a hurry "sorry I gotta go, Some people are waiting for me...SEE YA!"

Kai's pov

She's seems like a really nice person I dont know why I was sent to finish the job, something is up. It looks like me and grandfather and going to have a face-to-face talk and he's not going to dodge anything...

Your pov

You ran back as fast as you can and then you saw brooklyn waving at you and you ran up to him "sorry im late..." Ikuto stood and said with a worried tone "You sure did take a long time, you didnt get lost right" and then you really didnt want to tell them about who you met otherwise the conversation would never end "Im sorry, just got a little side-tracked" and you saw Brooklyn come closer to you trying to find out more than what you told them, so pushed him away and then you said "come on its- uh late..yeah and we really do need to get home." Suddenly Ikuto got a call which changed my life forever...

**Till next time... Hazel Heartfilia signing out**

_**Please give me comments on the story so I'll be able to continue writing better stories...Thanx!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**where was I last... oh right Ikuto had received a call...**_

You and Brooklyn stared at Ikuto as he answered the call and you could only hear him speak "hello...yes sir...what...how..." Brooklyn and you stared at each other wondering what Ikuto-nii was trying to say, guessing through his serious tone...It was not good. At the end Ikuto said "right away sir, I'll be there as soon as I can" when he hung up his walking pace started to move allitle faster. I asked him in a worried tone "Bro, are you okay? did something happen?" he turned to me and said "I'm afraid so...it seems like some family is trying to pick a fight with us" You couldn't help but wonder who would try to pick a fight with your family, knowingly that they were the most liked family. The heartfilias were a very small family and they were powerful economically and very well respected by others. As you kept walking you tried to figure it out but it only made you more and more confused bit by bit, when you reach the house you were waling through the garden. Ikuto stopped and said "I want you guys to stay here and don't try to wonder off anywhere..there is something I need to handle" You and Brooklyn both nodded and sat under the tree which was covered in snow, you watched as Ikuto ran to head towards the mansion in the 2nd wing. (sure you have a very big house, with less people..kinda reminds me of hayate the combat butler) Brooklyn looked up in the sky "somethings up..." you looked at the the birds that were on the snow hopping along the footpath "I know what you mean, but we can't run into any conclusions..." "You're right on that one,kid..." You jumped in shocked and tried to locate the mysterious voice, you noticed a group of teenagers who were probably around Ikuto's age 15 to 17 were your best guesses "who are you? you have no right to be walking on this private area!" Brooklyn jumped right in front of you, which looked like he was going to protect you. The boy who wore baggy jeans, a stripped shirt with a hat (you know they gangster type) with covered his hair which was a red-ish shade scarlet to be exact, he laughed as he saw us "You! what are you going to do kid, tell your parents?" the rest of the gang started laughing with him and you felt both scared and angry at the sight of these fools but you didn't want to show them that you're weak, that's what your grandfather always told me "We don't need to tell our parents when we can easily do this..." you snapped your fingers and instantly there were 8 bodyguards around you and Brooklyn. "HA! that's the best you can do, bring out a bunch of oldies...what a wimp, you can't even handle things yourself" the boy who looked younger than the leader said as he poked his head next to his leader's shoulders. One of your bodyguards stood out and yelled "how dare you accuse our young mistress of being weak, she's nothing like you punks! we'll destroy you if we have to.." and with that the bodyguards pulled out their beyblades and pulled the trigger so fast it looked that the group of teens would be hit with them. Within an instant they pulled out their beys and shot the bodyguards blades right back and you and brooklyn stood there shocked and you felt your hand shiver with fright. The leader looked back at us "Its your turn!" Brooklyn pulled his beyblade out, zeus was what he called it and stood in a pose where he was going to fire it but then we heard a familiar voice "WAIT DON'T!" we turned to see Ikuto running towards us. You were happy to see him but you just mumbled "Ikuto..." he stood in front of us "are you guys okay?" "yeah, we're fine just happy to see you that's all" Brooklyn said though you know that he was scared as you were to face those guys. "dont't you dare come near this family ever, you hear"

"what ever we were just bored and now we have come here to eleminate you" the leader took pride in his statement.

"damn you, who do you work for!"

"that's nothing you should know, but to be fair I'll tell you my name its J.T"

"hmpt...Ikuto"

they spun their blades right after that and their blades sterted clashing at emmense speed that you couldn't even see their blades anymore, after a while you could tell that Ikuto was winning and at the final attack he used a special move he'd called 'blazing meteor' and he finished of his opponents blade. The leader was so made that they retreated but you could hear him say "I forgot to leave you a 'special' parting gift..sweet dreams forever!" He through a grenade and when Ikuto saw that he pulled you and Brooklyn down in the snow and you let out a scream as the grenade blew up close to you...

_**Till next time I'll introduce you guys to Kai's pov since he still has to explain some things and surely that there is more than you expect to come in this story...Hazel Heartfilia signing out...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**hey guys sorry I'm late on the update. School's been pretty hectic lately so here's your new chapter as promised**_

**Kai's Pov**

Geez, I can't believe him...my own grandfather for crying out loud! He wanted me, his own grandson to kill the daughter of the heartfilas... I dont understand. He told me as I was growing up on how bad the heartfilias were and how they made people do their own dirty work, I almost even believed in him. That girl, she was a kind hearted person...I guess the name speaks for it self. No, I won't ever try to let myself fall to a position that great to cut out your own rivals in your battle to success. That's just plain old dirty tricks, even if I have to confront him myself I'm not gonna let this go off so easily.

As i walked along the long passage to his office, I saw Tala who was my teammate and I guess I could say he was a good blader, well not as good as me though that's for sure but something seemed different about him. "Hey what's wrong" I called out to him hoping to find out if something bad happened. "kai...Its team Avengers, they..." he started stuttering and i didn't know what he was trying to say but I had a very bad feeling about this "Tala, relax what's going on" "team Avenger finished the whole family except the owner and his wife otherwise everyone was dead, they just called in to tell us that" I felt a shiver down my spine, No way! why did they do it. These questions kept spinning in my head and that girl, she had no right to suffer! I became so angry, Now I've definetly got more than one reason to confront you grandfather...

As I reached his office, I swung the doors with force, you could even hear the sound 10 doors from here. There stood Voltaire, my so called grandfather and his lacky Boris who looked at me pleased with themselves and that left me with a disgusted look on my face "What's wrong Kai, you look that something bad has happened" he said that while smirking. "do you really want to know! Why did you finish off that family and overall why did you send them!" I faced him with my hand gripped tightly, anyone could easily tell how pissed off I was. "Well what do you expect you disobeyed my orders by not doing what I sent you for so, I send a team who clearly was capable of finishing the job for me"

"After all the things you told me about them, I realised that you were just using me so you can get to the top"

"Life has its obstacles and all we need is is an extra boost so we can get all we want"

"No wonder dad left, he must have gotten so fed up with you to see you stoop so low to accomplish what you want" I suddenly felt a huge amount of pain on my left cheek..he slapped me

"Never speak of that name ever in my presense again" he said with cold eyes, I never really knew the history between those two but I guess I hit the pin right on the mark. Then he turned to Boris "Take my grandson to the laboratory, he has started to become rebellious and now we can't have that now, can we?" Boris slauted at him like he was going to leave "no sir, don't worry we can't have someone leave from here when they have so much potiential left in him" He caught a hold of my collar and grabbed a hold of me in his arms, I tried to get him to release me by struggling but his hard grip caused me to lose my energy. He turned at grinned at me, as he walked down the hall with those fierce scary eyes and that brutal voice that haunts me in my dreams "Master kai, you've been nothing but a threat and we were forced to take extra precautions and now you are going to get what you deserve" Uh-oh that can't be good, me and dranzer aren't strong enough yet take on any other top ranking players right now.

As we reached the laboratory, many scientists waited in a line saluting Boris as he entered and now they tried to get a hold of me and pin me down to a bed with straps and I try to struggle as hard as possible but that only brought more scrientists and their assistants to hold me down. Then they go to reach out to my dranzer and grab it form me and put her in some sort of microwave-looking machine but I'm sure that no mircowave "Hey give my beyblade, dont touch it hey!" I tried calling out to the fools who took dranzer from me. Boris grinned over me and called out to the head of the science department "You know what to do.." the scientists and the head nodded and clicked on some random buttons on the main frame and it started up this huge ray gun aiming right at me. I wanted to tried moving but the belts that tied me up prevented me from doing so and I suddenly felt this scourging pain in my body and it hurt so much, I felt like I was going to die and I suddenly felt my memories disappearing before my very eyes and I could even hear the voice of dranzer crying out of pain that machine was doing "No stop,You're hurting her, stop it! stop!" Before I knew it I felt my conciousness fading and all I could hear in the background was laughing "damn you..Boris..." was all I could say before I passed out.

**Boris's Pov**

Haha our plan is complete not only have we removed his memory, we have strengthened the power of his pathetic bit beast and this will surely take us to the top and Voltaire will thank me dearly once we take total control of the bit beasts. then the head of the department, Mr. Vslandi came over to me and said "Master Kai has finally woken up and the bit beast dranzer has also been a success" yes this is what i like to hear... so I walk over to young master Kai and as usual when I first found him, clueless and weak but then this is what we can use to our advantage as long as he doesn't have anything else in his way we will be victorious "where am I? and who are you?" I grinned at his question "I am boris and welcome back home, Master Kai" He looked around the room then grinned "Home, huh? this is gonna get interesting" I laughed in agreement...Finally

**Kai's Pov**

This is quite weird, first off I dont even know who I am or where the heck am I, and there is this purple haired dude who looks like a phantom and he tells me I'm home. Huh, I wonder of this is what hell feels like. I guess Im about to find out "Home, huh? this is gonna get intresting"

_**yeah! I'm finally done with this chapter so atleast now it makes sense why Kai has become more of an self-centred person (if you know what I mean) so I'll get back to my Pov in the next chapter...Hazel Heartfila signing out!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys sorry about the late uploading but school has been a real bother with homework and and I haven't been in the mood to come up with anything new during that time so here is the new story!**

_Recap:__The leader was so made that they retreated but you could hear him say "I forgot to leave you a 'special' parting gift..sweet dreams forever!" He through a grenade and when Ikuto saw that he pulled you and Brooklyn down in the snow and you let out a scream as the grenade blew up close to you..._

your Pov

As I woke up, my body felt so paralysed and I couldn't even hear myself breath. I thought to myself about what had happened and I suddenly sat back on the bed...that's right brooklyn and Ikuto were with me but where are they? I could hear some talking outside of my room and I realised that I was in the hospital and when someone came in the door. who could it be? I wonder if they know what happened exactly because Ikuto didn't make it clear when we saw him the last time but I guess there wasn't any time left...

I tried to tilt my head to see who it was, but I could see the person, it was Ikuto thank goodness he was alive and okay. He sat on the bed next to me and he came to hug me "thank goodness, you're alive I thought that I might have lost you" there was sadness in his voice. Wait what did he mean by' lost you' what happened to Brooklyn I pulled back away from him "what happened to Brooklyn?Is he okay" He let out a small sigh and I widened my eyes, could he be...

"Don't worry he's fine, he woke up way long before you. He has just gone home to explain things to his parents" I finally let a smile on my lips.

"how long was I out for?"

"3 days..."

"oh, wait..what!" no wonder he could have thought I was dead

"Ikuto, I need some explaination as to what happened. I don't quite understand the situation"

"No kidding, you just got up after all. Your grandfather will tell you this afternoon, when you get released ofcourse but till then rest you need it"

"I've been sleeping for 3 days what left for me to sleep for"

"correction, you were unconcious not sleeping two different things"

"not in my head its not!"

"haha fine then I guess I'll go get you something to eat"

Then out of nowhere you hear the noise of a crazy person who was running down the halls then it stopped at my room, when the person opened the doors. A girl came running in saying "taylor, thank heavens you're alright" I guessed it, Katelyn Trusedale. she was actually one of the agents working for the BBA...wait I haven't mentioned that yet, the BBA has a secret headquarters that protect the lives of many people beyblade related issuess ( I know it sounds weird, for now any ways) and Katelyn happens to the one of the top agents at the age of 13 younger than Ikuto by the way...and she treasures me like her little sister so when ever something bad happens to me she always trying to choke Ikuto and yeah they don't get along.

She started hugging me "I thought I almost lost you when I found out, I rushed here immediately when I found out" then she looked at ikuto, uh-oh i thought. "You...I'm gonna kill you" then she started charging at him "Uh Katelyn funny story.." Ikuto trying to find an excuse but she doesnt seem to buy it "nothing is funny when it concerns my sister"

"what the hell, you aren't even related to her"

"so what if I'm not, I don't need a birth certificate or something to show how much I care for her safety"

I thought it was going on too far "Katelyn...I-Its akright I'm fine, he protected me actually"

She looked at me then sighed "You're just to nice to him, if I were you I'd kill this jerk" pointing at Ikuto with a scary face holding a dagger at his throat and he with a freaked out face "yeah listen to her katelyn, so think about what you're doing" he tried mouthing 'HELP' but I guessed it seemed kind of an obvious thing to do.

"Katelyn!" I yelled so she would try to stop killing my only bodyguard that I actually like. She nodded and put down the dagger and left the room with Ikuto on the ground thanking the different types of gods (like they do in animes) Then he gets up from the ground and holds out his hand to me "Shall we go, I guess it's about time we leave" I nodded at we left my room to go to the receptionist

_**I know it was kinda short, but I'll write more tommorow and I like these kind of fights between Ikuto and Katelyn, especially in animes when the randomly start fighting. I find these things hilarious, till then bye...Hazel Heartfilia signing out**_


	5. Chapter 5

Recap: you and Ikuto went to the receptionist to check-out and you had to see your grandfather

As you reached the entrance of the main mansion where your grandparents stayed and were not sure what they were going to say especially your grandmother. As the doors opened you looked around the room looking for them

Your pov

Come to think of it, Ikuto has been quite suspicious on our way here even at the hospital! Did something happen? The more I think about it, the more confused I get. The butler walked up to me and bowed "Miss Taylor, your grandparents are waiting for you in the living room. I shall inform them of your presence" I smiled "okay I will head there, thank you" I tried to continue breathing normal but I was freaking scared…..

As I arrived at the door of the living room, I took in deep breaths as I knocked and opened the door. I bowed in front of them and smiled "I have arrived" my grandfather is one of the nicest people you could meet "ah, Taylor, come in its good to see you're alright" on the other hand my grandmother….. Let's just say that she isn't really friendly with people like me or only me "hmm, you really did keep us waiting" I bowed as low as possible "I'm sorry for the late intrusion" "Tch..Children" Ikuto stood behind me "we are sorry but it was under doctor's orders not to leave soon" he knows I was the one who had a late recovery. I looked around and realised…" where are my parents?" my grandfather looked tensed "Taylor, the truth is that your parents- they didn't survive" you felt your heart break into tiny pieces and you widened your eyes

"What are you saying, they couldn't be? How?"

"The 'avengers' is what they called themselves. They are the ones responsible."

"This is all my fault, I couldn't defeat them"

My grandmother lost all patience "I knew this was all your fault, I knew you were trouble from the day I saw you because of you I lost the only chid I had." My grandfather stood up and yelled "Catherine! How dare you make false accusations of our granddaughter killing her own parents"

"It's not like I'm actually lying, you know the history because of her identical ancestor the whole family had an accident"

"It was during the war, it's not like we were the only family that suffered"

"But she- why do you care for some outcast in our family" he got angry and slapped her at this comment

"She isn't but if you think it is that way. I forbid you from seeing her till you have a change of heart"

"Edward I-"

"Leave!" he glared at her coldly and she tightened her fists and walked to her room

You felt upset you knew she was right but you didn't want to cry and you felt a pat on your back "I have something to tell you in private so please come with me to my study room" grandfather, why must you be so awfully kind to me when I couldn't even help you. You walked alongside him and there was silence till you entered the room. He had told Ikuto to stay outside since it was a private conversation.

"Taylor, I want you to do me a favour" you looked at him confused "what are you talking about grandfather" he looked out of his window admiring the scenery "I might not be able to live for long and there is still something I want to find can do grant me this favour" you stood straight "of course!" he smiled back "remember when I gave you your first beyblade, actually it contains a power of an animal which people would call a bit beast and this bit beast gives the beyblades and their owner a special kind of connection so that they can work as a team" you nodded halfway through the conversation "so what does that have to do with my beyblade " he returned back to his story "your beyblade was the first successful prototype which could contain a bit beast and many people weren't able to master it but when I gave it to you I noticed that you were able to control one of the most strongest bit beasts yet" you were actually being praised, what a nice feeling it is "and you were known as a bit beast tamer" you were now confused "a tamer, huh? What are you talking about" "you are actually able to control any kind of bit beast which makes you special. Now the mission I am going to give is that you have to find 4 bitbeasts which can unlock a special power when combined"

This talk about bitbeast was starting to get really interesting "okay what are these names"

"One of them is your Dragneel, a wolf which has the power of wind. The other four are Dranzer, Drigger, Dragoon and Draciel"

"One of them is mine…"

"Yes and so far one of our agents carries Drigger and that is Ray kon, who you and Ikuto had brought from China"

Wow who knew that my work load has reduced! "Great so when do I begin" he laughed "not till you become an agent for the BBA and it should take you- I don't know 5 years"

"What! 5 ye- okay fine it should take me a while but I'll do it anyway" you bowed and exited the room. OMG! I get a special mission this is awesome I have to tell this to Ikuto-nii but wait where has he gone he should have been waiting here, why do you disappear when I have something cool to tell you…

You ran across the hall looking for Ikuto's room and that got you nowhere. "Where are you?"

You suddenly felt pain in your stomach and it hurt like hell, why now… you thought of running

outside "maybe he is in the garden…." You ran to your front gate and you saw him walking far from

the house "Ikuto!" you yelled at the top of your voice and he turned back and whispered "I have

no right to be your bodyguard sorry" with this you ran toward him and you felt your stomach hurt

and you felt unconscious "damn why now" you tried extending your arm but he kept walking far

away from you "come back…"

Little did you know that your grandfather saw this and sighed and turned away

Me: yeah finished im soo happy!

Taylor: you sure took your time

Me: sorry about that but I wasn't sure how to write this chapter

Kai: how pitiful

Me: hey leave me alone- oh you know what I don't care, I'm going home

Kai: I guess we have to end it this time

Taylor: true..Please send your thought on this chapter it could really encourage our author

Kai: our pathetic one if you asked me

Taylor: haha I know right okay so please comment

**HazelHeartfilia signing out…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: hey guys I know it's been a long time but I've been pretty busy and I haven't even touch my laptop for who knows how long but I'll try to continue working on my stories as promised**

**Kai: tch, I can't believe you didn't run away after what happened last chapter**

**Me: I'm a new person so I feel so happy that the beyblade metal masters has started again**

**Ray: haha you should have seen her I haven't seen such a person as energetic as her**

**Me: see Ray understands…**

**Taylor: I'm not sure if that's what he meant**

**Me: whatever now let me start the story**

_**Recap: so basically you collapsed as you saw Ikuto leave and you had to become an agent for the BBA**_

Five years later

You are thirteen , you came to japan with ray and your grandfather had passed away so Mr Dickenson is the new president of the BBA. You are wearing a striped tank top , topped with a half coat and demi-jeans

Your pov

It's been five years hasn't it grandfather, I finally did it and I'm here in Japan to fulfil your dream. Mr Dickenson is helping me out with the arrangements and details of the other 3 whereabouts. Ray is travelling with me now you could say that he has become my 'bodyguard' though I keep telling him I'm his friend but I guess it will never change

Mr Dickenson told us about the competition as he said it would be a good one. We were inside the building and we were expecting him to come get us then we saw him enter the room "ah miss Taylor, I see you two have arrived"

"Yes we have and we are looking forward to the competition but first …"

"First…." We both answer

"Ray has to enter"

"Wait what!" ray reacted

"Don't you think it would be best to test your skills against theirs"

"That doesn't sound like a bad strategy" I told them

"but Taylor…." Ray spoke

I looked at him "we have to see if they are the ones otherwise this trip would be made useless"

"You're right, sorry. I'll do as you wish"

We headed to our seats and we watched the other contestants fight in the qualifier rounds and I watched them fight. "hey, look" ray called out and pointed to a kid with a yellow shirt, red jacket, blue jeans and a baseball cap. His beyblade was pretty strong and I could feel some kind of power coming from it, could it have been a power of a bit beast….no couldn't be. I looked around and saw many other kinds of contestants from different kinds of blocks, I saw another young boy with blond hair he looked much younger from the other boy I saw.

We watched the first match which was against the young boy known to be as Max Tate which was against the previous champion Kai and I looked carefully at their match to see the outcome the first match as planned had gone to Kai as he just smashed Max's bey like it was nothing . I turned to hear Ray say "man this does not look good for the other guy" "We can't just exclude that guy yet I still feel like something was about to happen" he looked at me surprised and then turned back at the match "you may be right." We saw max hit the floor with his bey smashed 'poor guy' I thought to myself but then you saw him pick up something from the floor which looked like it came from his pendant. He called it Draciel and the expression on Kai's face was priceless, it looked like he was pissed and impressed at the same time. The second match Max did an amazing stunt with his bey Draciel and I got to admit it was amazing such performance from a guy who looked useless in the first round. 'Kai…..' why did I feel like I know him from somewhere I'm pretty sure it's the first time I'm meeting him. The third match you could feel the intensity in the air with the beyblades clashing in the dish, you could tell that the crowd itself was amazed but the final outcome of this match belonged to Kai. You could hear the announcer "the winner is Kai, the undefeated champion is now qualified to go to the finals"

Next up was Ray's turn and you saw him getting up "good luck Ray, my boy" Mr Dickenson telling him. Ray started laughing "don't worry this is going to be fine, I don't think I'll need luck." You smirked at this quote "don't get cocky Ray" "haha I won't ." then you heard the announcer say "now we move on to next semi-final match against Tyson and a new competitor which was recommended by Mr Dickenson himself, Ray!" We saw them get on stage and the kid Tyson, he was so jumpy that it also gave him a cute side. Ray went out and started yawning and Tyson did an anime fall, "man even after I told him…" I laughed. "hey what's the big idea" Tyson arguing with him. "oh, didn't see you id now feature your eyes on my bey Drigger." The first match the two just went for each other like there was no tomorrow , but Tyson had made a mistake which was noticed but it costed him the first match. Ray looked very disappointed at him and started leaving the stage "I don't have the time for this, he is just far too inferior and besides his beyblade is toast and according to the rules if he cannot fix his beyblade he will be disqualified from the match." "oh, ray seriously you don't need to get so cocky" Tyson so upset "man I don't even have spare parts." The announcer feeling bad for him "I'm sorry kid but rules are rules, I guess you have to try again next year." Then ray starts yawning "I think I'm gonna take another nap" but before he leaves "not so fast!" it came from a little kid everyone kept calling chief "did someone say spare parts" Tyson smiling "Kenny!" he ran to him, hugging him. The announcer called out a break and ray stared at me knowing that Tyson would not back down that easily.

We headed to the break room and we saw ray sitting there really pissed. Mr Dickenson going up to him "ray…explain yourself" he looked back at him "I'm bored, the competition is so lame" I looked at him "I don't know but I wouldn't exclude that Tyson kid out just yet ."

"I don't want to say this but you know I could beat everyone there with my eyes closed"

"Whatever you say but you just might learn something from this match now hurry it's going to start soon so finish what you started" and with that I left the room with Mr D and ray staring "you know she is right"

"I know but…never mind I'll do what she says"

The next round started and Tyson seemed pretty confident this time, ray you just might learn something and I mean it this kid might be one of the three I'm searching for. Ray and Tyson both spun their blades and ray took no mercy and when straight for it and to his surprise his attacks didn't work. Tyson started shouting "alright now Dragoon counter attack" and with that a storm came up "I don't believe it!" I almost jumped out of my seat to this but Tyson just pulled of something I had never seen before. Ray smirked "ha don't think you're in my league yet come on Drigger" his bit beast Drigger had come out now it was time to see Tyson's true strength. Ray started attacking more than ever and Tyson looked like he was having a hard time but then Tyson out of nowhere created a stronger storm from what he originally did, with that it caused ray's bey to go out of the stadium and to his own amazement he lost….yes Tyson had won this match "this round goes to Tyson" the announcer goes leaving the crowd with loads of excitement. Tyson jumping up and down off excitement and max and Kenny jumping on him and seeing him get angry. Ray jumps of the stage and goes to him and tells him that he was the best competitors that he has ever faced before.

Tyson replies "but isn't it out of 3 matches"

"But I don't think I can stand up against you but you were great "

"haha wow but you were great yourself"

"that's a real compliment coming out of you"

"hey cut it out" with that that they started laughing

You folded your arms "this boy he really is the one we are looking for"

"see what I mean" Mr D laughing

I want to see what it's like between Kai and him, the energy that comes from each attack and if he is one of the chosen ones I am searching for then our dreams will be complete, grandfather…..

_**Me: all done ^.^**_

_**Ray: that was a lot from this chapter**_

_**Taylor: I know she even watched the whole episode to get this**_

_**Me: hey so mean**_

_**Kai: I know right!**_

_**Me: you agree with me O.o'**_

_**Ray: O.o**_

_**Taylor: O.o**_

_**Kai: as if that's my job to be mean**_

_**Me,Ray&Taylor: we should have known T.T**_

**That's all for today hazelheartfilia signing out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: awesome! New chapter**

**Tyson: I know right! I'm gonna look awesome in this chapter**

**Kai: who says it's going to be about you**

**Tyson: don't you ever shut up Kai**

**Kai: oh please as if you do the same**

**Tyson: well I…. O/O**

**Me: shut it or you both won't be in the chapter**

**Both: fine….**

We waited for the next match to start, the one between Kai and Tyson the crowd already seemed to be in a good mood. Ray looked at me and spoke "this is going to be one heck of a battle" I laughed "couldn't agree anymore Ray." I still remembered what he said….

_**Flashback:**_

_**After Ray's match we waited for him in the hall and he ran towards us **_

"_**You seem to be in a good mood" I smiled**_

"_**I am, so Mr Dickenson can I still join the team"**_

"_**Yes you can ray" Mr D told him **_

"_**Great so we're still together" I said hoping to surprise him**_

"_**Yeah me too….wait what!"**_

"_**Didn't you hear ray, Miss Taylor requested for her to join the team"**_

"_**But Tay, don't you – I don't know need to be in the competition"**_

"_**Screw that, I still have my reasons besides I was already made champion so I can't participate"**_

_**End flashback**_

The match finally started when they came up on the stage, I noticed that Tyson's way of holding the beyblade had changed it was fricking upside down! So anyway they started the first match with them clashing non-stop and it seemed like they weren't going to lose that easily but since it's the final match and everything leads to this so I can't blame them. It was amazing how they showed their power through every clash. Tyson immediately calls out to dragoon "dragoon bring on the storm" and with that it created a tornado and threw Dranzer out of the stadium literally… it blew away Kai and made him hit against the cage which made him look like he was knocked out. The announcer which one of them was Brad "and kai is gone down, his chance at the first session is gone with the wind" then AJ Topper the other announcer "and that leaves Tyson the winner of the first match" I looked to see Tyson jumping yet again showing his victory even ray was surprised "whoa, way to go Tyson" even Mr D joined him "I knew that boy had it in him" but I wouldn't be so sure that kai was done for.

Tyson headed to Kai saying "come on Kai, I know you're so much better than that, I don't know why you aren't trying but feel free to keep it if you like." For a split second I thought I saw Kai smile "You're right I guess I was going easy on you don't worry I'm not going to make the same mistake twice" he picked himself up from the ground. Tyson laughed "so you finally cracked a smile." Kai replies back to his comment "did I? I guess that's just another mistake that I won't make again" with that he removed his gloves-of-a-sort and it hit the floor and it looked like he was ready for round 2. They stood ready in position as they launched their beys and Tyson decided to use the same trick again, foolish mistake if you asked me. Kai's Dranzer used Tyson's attack against him by turning it into a fire tornado which led to a backfire for Tyson and he and Dragoon hit the cage which made Kai the winner for round 2, its turned into a tie 'what are you going to do Tyson'. Mr Dickenson was quite pleased "both of them deserve to win" ray finished his sentence by saying "yeah but unfortunately only one of them will" it was true I also added in "and that's how it is sadly"

Kenny Pov

Max's dad asked me "level with me Kenny what are the odds of Tyson winning"

"I honestly don't know, there isn't a computer in the world capable of calculating that equation"

"if you must insult me please make sure I'm offline" dizzy said

"I've gotta get a less sensitive laptop"

"I heard that…"

"Don't worry odds or no odds I'm sure that Tyson is going to do his best"

My Pov

The third math was going to start…. Without any hesitation they started and their beys constantly kept hitting each other like there was no tomorrow, they started to unleash their power. Brad started saying "hey AJ look at this storm versus fire with a head on collision" "this is going to be ugly in the most beautiful sense of the word" AJ replied. When their beys collided there was a bright light or maybe it was fog but the crowd was in shock and so were we…

When it cleared the beys were gone and even those two were confused and kept looking around for them and they heard something in the sky, when they looked up there they were coming down like meteors and when they touch the stadium they were at the edge, Tyson's made it in but Kai's dranzer fell out and I couldn't believe 'it was only by chance that it would fall off'. The announcer declared Tyson the winner, Tyson went up to Kai to shake his hand but he refused to, he turned around "I gave it my best "Tyson smiled "I know." We went up to them, Mr D was the first to speak "I'm proud of both of you" tyson said "oh hey Mr Dickenson, Ray"

"I'm here on behalf of the BBA to congratulate you "

"so I guess since I am not the champion now you won't be needing me anymore" kai spoke up

"You're wrong, we are going to be making you are team captain" I smiled

"A -what now!"

"is this true?" Tyson asked

Mr D laughed "why yes it is"

The spotlight came above them and the announcer said "now we have the members who are going to be in the team representatives who will be in the world championships! And their other members are Max, Ray and Taylor who is the champion for the European cup and who is also specially requested by the BBA "the crowd goes into a lot of chatter. Tyson was all like "we are selected?" Mr D started laughing "actually I wanted to tell you after the match was over, I didn't want you to be distracted from the matches" Ray smiled" I'm so happy to be apart of this team and just think our beyblade team should be able to go to the distant and may be we'll become the world champions" Tyson jumped with joy "oh yeah! We need a cool name something like the blade breakers"

"Fine by me it actually has a nice ring to it" ray said

"Me too!" I added

Max also came running towards him "I can't believe I was selected too." And they busy started Hi 5'ving each other

Mr D told Kai "Aren't you going to greet the team." Kai looked at Mr D "I prefer to work alone" and Mr D replied "and I prefer working on my sun tan at the beach but we both have other responsibilities"

"Like? "

"Like accepting your talents becoming a world class beyblader instead of running away all the time and using your gifts to train the other competitors that look up to you as a leader instead of shutting everybody out"

He turned away "yeah, okay…but I have a question to ask"

"What would that be kai?"

"Who is she and why is she apart of the team" he said pointing at you

"How mean, I'm Taylor and as you've already heard I am the champion for the European league so I couldn't participate here" I told him but seriously I am not ignorant person to be called a 'she'. How dare he call me that, I know I just met him but he really gives a bad first impression. Tyson obviously being himself "kai put it there" he said holding out his hand for a hi5

"Hmm, just because I'm going to be the leader doesn't mean we're the best of chums now, I'm here for one reason and that's to coach this team to victory and the world championships. Enjoy your birthday Tyson coz tomorrow we are going to start training early in the morning" kai said before turning away from us and heading out the door.

"Jerk" I mumbled and then I turned to Ray "come on let's go we have much to do" he smiled "I understand, let's go!" As we walked of I called out to Tyson "hey Tyson"

"Yeah!" he called out"

"I heard it was your birthday so I got something for you" I threw a box at him and he caught it, it's a new launcher so at least it'll give us a stronger power enough to bring out Dragoon's full potential

"Awesome thanks!" he called out from far

Something tells me that we are going to witness something great in the future

_**-**_**me: yeah I'm done**

**Ray: nice chapter**

**Tyson: I know I got an awesome launcher and made the champion, three words…. .Ever**

**Kai: wait till tomorrow Tyson**

**Tyson: something tells me that we're going to die**

**Me: haha I hope not, anyway please review guys**

_**HazelHeartfilia signing out….**_


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Heyy! Sorry for the late chapters coz nowadays I barely have time to come on the laptop and since exams are in the way my parents are making it impossible

Kai: is that the only reason….

Me: and…I've been working on a new story so yeah….been busy

Kai: if you bail on this story you're gonna regret it

Me: Hey, calm down, I've also been thinking on the plot so give me a break here

Kai: fine…. Anyway onwards with the new chapter…

Me: that's my line (T.T)

Kai: well too late

Me: whatever…

My POV

The next day, we were set to fly to China in the morning by 8. If some of you cant remember what happened I'll explain (Kai: okay…wait what! We don't have time for this) Anyway I'm Taylor Heartfilia the possibly last survivor of the Heartfilias depending if my grandmother is dead or not, still don't like her. And I'm here in Japan with my best friend Ray Kon to search for the legendary bitbeasts that my late-grandfather had carried on the task to me, we already know of me and Ray's bit beast being one of the 5 but something tells me that they are going to be revealed soon (kai: come on its not like we are watching a TV show) and we have already met a few people who have been accepted as our teammates, including Kai, someone I better stay away from…

And I'm Kai… (Me: we don't have the time for this) W-what didn't you just…oh forget it

Tyson getting all excited like a little kid who has just seen his first beyblade

"ohh, when are we going to go"

"soon Tyson " I spoke back

"Aww, but I wanna go now"

"Tyson, we have to wait till we hear our plane announced" Ray saying before I could lose it

"Fine, Fine just checking I'm just soo excited"

"Yeah and you sound like it too" Max laughing from behind

I saw Kai standing next to a pole, is he like anti-social or something. I mean he's cute and all but still I mean he's different in a way that I'm not sure I understand, I had to do something otherwise it would look weird staring at a guy I just met and hate by the way. Mr D patted my shoulder and said "My dear, we are going to head for the plane now" I looked at him "I see, okay I'll inform the others". He smiled back "No, I'll inform them you try to get to know Kai he looks like he could use a friend" I laughed back "that's not all he needs...but I guess I'll try ".

"see you on board"

"right…"

I started walking over to Kai, First of all why did he ask me to be his friend. I mean there's Ray and Kenny….I think who would be friends with him but maybe I'll try giving this guy a chance, how bad could he be…

"what do you want?"

"Uh, well we are going to leave soon so I came here to call you"

"Hn, whatever" then he started walking. What the hell was that, okay Mr D I don't think I can do this coz this guy is literally Impossible

"you coming.." I heard him call out and somehow I don't know I think I can change him

"yeah, I am" I started walking next to him till we got on the plane, I sat next to Ray. Tyson, Max and Kenny sat next to each other while Kai sat next to Mr D.

I felt sleepy and before I knew it I was already gone

_Dream:_

"_Let's go" a young boy called out_

"_I'm coming" a younger me said._

_I stood there and look at my younger self, yes that's me but who is that. A young boy who looks familiar, he wore a scarf with a black shirt and maybe cargo pants if I'm right, I went closer hoping I could get a good shot of his face but the sun blinded my eyes so I could only see his mouth saying_

"_Come on, I know you can do it" he smiled before he vanished_

_Dream end_

I opened my eyes, what the heck was that all about. I haven't dreamt about something like that before, why am I getting a dream based on my childhood and who was that guy, it couldn't be Brooklyn or Ikuto so who was it?

"hey you alright" Ray looked at me worried. "yeah I'm fine…" I doubt he would know but why do I feel like I know that kid from somewhere

"It's looks like we are going to reach soon…" he smiled and looked away

"Is that so, well that's good at least I can call HQ when I get there"

"Are you going to call Miss Trusedale"

"Yeah, I am it's been a while since I talked to her"

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"What?" I laughed

"This team….do you think it's good enough to win"

"Honestly, I don't know if it is even good enough but something tells me that they could be stronger than us"

"What you serious? But they are…"

"Weak…I know but think later on in the future they could be out of our league"

"If you're talking about Kai then there could be a chance"

"not only him though, there is Tyson"

"He's a good guy and you know what, I won't let my guard down either Tay"

"Fine…." I smiled and with that ended our conversation

Kai POV

I know I agreed to be leader but why do I feel like I can't trust those two, they feel too suspicious to me and that girl especially she seems like the non-trustable type (me: is that even a word? Kai: shut it) even though she seems innocent I can see right through her, I will get her to challenge me and see what is behind her kind-hearted self…wait why am I giving her a good side? Not possible, I don't even understand her but she better watch what's going to happen to her

"Are you okay Kai?" Mr D called out

"I'm Fine"

"Listen, I know you don't to be in a team but as I said before you could become a world class blader and you can start by connecting with your teammates"

"I will (not) try"

"good…" he said before he headed asleep again

I looked over at the others, Tyson and Max sleeping as always, Kenny looking up on some data, and those two probably discussing something. I looked out of the window, grandfather said I had to do this as it was my only chance to be something in this world. As if I need him to tell me what to do with my life, damn that guy I hated him ever since I saw him. I took out my bey Dranzer and looked at it, I gripped it hard "I'll become big, with or without them" I said before I looked out the window to see Hong Kong ahead of us.

Me: Okay that was short

Tyson: *breathing in and out deeply* I'm okay, I survived

Me: what the hell happened to you

Tyson: Kai….he…put us…

Me: where! In a jail cell! A forest! A desert!

Tyson: none of those

Me: then what!

Tyson: Tr-training..

Me: you serious?

Tyson: I thought I was gonna die, he was pretty pissed today and he took it out on our training

Me: …I had nothing to do with it *whistling*

Tyson: I never said you did…unless you did something

Me: oh look at the time gotta go ^.^

Tyson: hey wai-

HazelHeartfilia signing out…..


End file.
